Happy Birthday
by Mamph
Summary: This is a follow up oneshot to my first fanfic Learning to Fly set 6 months after the end of it. It's Jiraya's birthday and Kai wants to celebrate more then just Jiraya's birth...


Hi. This is a oneshot that follows on from my first fanfic "Learning to Fly," so you will have had to read that first to understand some of Kai's feelings in this, but you could probably just enjoy it as a Kai fic aswell, although it will seem out of character. Anyways I put this up cos it's kind of been floating aournd in my head for a while and I finally had a free evening to write it. It's not my best work I don;t think, but I like it anyways. So please review and let me know what you think. Good or bad, as long as if its bad it's constructive. Thanks in advance. Mamph.

* * *

**Happy Birthday.**

Kai loved waking up next to Jiraya. It made him feel so good just to be with her. He turned on his side to watch the gentle rise and fall of the covers as she slept. Kai smiled to himself and reached across to stroke her cheek softly. She twitched at the contact, and moved towards Kai's hand, nuzzling it softly. Kai pulled his hand away and leant over to place a soft kiss on his lover's forehead as she wriggled under the covers seeking the contact that had been taken away from her. Kai smiled again and left the warmth of the bed so that he could get ready...  
Ten minutes later, Kai was downstairs, showered and dressed. He quickly set about making breakfast, thinking over the day's plans in his head.  
He'd been planning this for a while now and wanted it to go perfectly. He'd even got Ray in on the plan just because he was a little more used to doing things like this. He heard movement upstairs and quickly finished laying out the breakfast things as Jiraya entered the kitchen sleepily rubbing her eyes.  
"You could have stayed in bed you know." Kai scolded lightly, noticing how tired she still looked.  
"Yeah, but it too cold after you've got out of it," she said, pulling a mock sulky face and moving over to him so that she could wrap her arms around his warm chest. Kai pulled her closer as she snuggled her face into his chest. Kai let out a resigned sigh and then smiled down at her.  
"Well. I guess the birthday girl was just too excited to stay in bed wasn't she?" He said, almost playfully.  
Jiraya looked up at him; a huge silly grin on her face.  
"Happy Birthday Jiraya." Kai said giving her a quick peck on the lips.  
Jiraya giggled and gave Kai another squeeze before peeling away to attack the stack of toast Kai had prepared. Kai took the seat opposite Jiraya and helped him self to a mug of steaming black coffee and some of the toast that Jiraya hadn't yet gotten to.

Later that day...

"Where are we going Kai?"  
"It's a surprise Jiraya. You know what that means? You don't find out until you get there. Otherwise it's not a surprise now is it?"  
"But we've been driving for over an hour. I think you should tell me now."  
Kai smirked. It was just like when he used to torment Tyson by saying that if he didn't train then he couldn't eat. Jiraya slumped back into her chair, obviously put out by the fact that she couldn't get Kai to tell her what she wanted to know. She was getting quite frustrated when suddenly an idea came to her. She relaxed back into her seat and smiled to herself. Noticing that she had fallen silent, Kai glanced across at her. It was difficult for him to really see the expression on her face as he was trying to focus on the road, but he could just about see that she was smiling. He was a little confused but shrugged it off and turned his attention back to the job in hand.  
A few minutes later, Kai was aware of Jiraya moving in the passenger seat. He couldn't properly see what she was doing but ignored it, presuming that she was just getting herself comfortable. However, he was suddenly made very aware of what she was doing when he felt her hand make contact with his thigh. He shivered at the sudden contact, particularly as she started to slowly move her hand back and forth stroking his thigh, her movements slowly inching further up his leg. He could feel little jolts of electricity running through him, and he had trouble keeping his hands firm on the steering wheel. He just wanted her to keep to stop driving and grab her. Jiraya could see that her actions were having the desired effect on her boyfriend, and decided now was the time to strike.  
"Kai," she asked in the most seductive voice she could muster, "where are we going sweetheart?"  
Kai was desperately trying to keep his eyes and mind on the road when he heard Jiraya speak to him in a voice that he couldn't ignore. He was about to answer her when he suddenly realised what it was she had asked. This snapped him out of his reverie and he quickly focussed back onto the task in hand.   
"Sorry, but you'll have to wait till we get there Jiraya."  
Jiraya removed her hand from where it had been tempting Kai and slumped back into her seat, annoyed that her plan hadn't worked.

Some time later...

"OK. We're here."  
Jiraya looked out of the car window hopefully, but all she could see were trees, trees and... more trees.  
"Come on then. We're here." Jiraya uncertainly got out of the car and stood peering through the trees, trying to understand Kai's reasoning for coming here.  
"Yeah, but where's here?" Jiraya looked at Kai as if he'd gone mad. They were in what looked like a wood of some sort and Kai thought that they were... here?  
Kai smirked at Jiraya's expression. He'd known she'd react like this. It was just as he'd planned. He moved towards Jiraya and grabbed her hand, he then proceeded to half drag, half lead her through the wood. Kai had come across this place on one of his many training sessions back when he was still a blader and he'd known when he'd first thought about today that this was where he would bring her. Jiraya stumbled after Kai being blindly led to god knows what when he suddenly stopped, however she didn't and carried straight on, careering into Kai causing him to stumble forwards slightly but he managed to remain standing and pulled Jiraya around so that she was standing in front of him.  
Jiraya eyes widened as she looked in wonder at what was before her. The couple was standing next to a stunningly beautiful lake that sat nestled beneath the quiet of the woodland. The trees surrounded the lake on all sides, creating a tranquillity that it would be hard to find elsewhere. The water was a deep green that was dotted with colourful flowers. Jiraya would have guessed that they were lilies, but they didn't look like the lilies you saw in normal garden ponds. They seemed bigger and more natural. The lake had a little sandy shore that seemed to reach all the way around the water's edge and she noticed with delight that it was pitted with the prints of dozens of small animals. However, all this was not what had caused the gasp from Jiraya. Leading off the shore to the right of where she and Kai stood was what looked like a natural bridge in the water. There were large stones embedded in the lake bed which rose just above the surface that formed a path to a small island towards the end of the lake to which she and Kai were standing, making it not more then 15 feet away from them. Somebody else had obviously realised that these stones would make an excellent path and had put wooden sticks into the lake bed around the stones and then tied a rope between each stick to act as a handrail to anyone crossing the stones. Jiraya stared across the water to this small piece of land to see a blanket laid out on the ground with a large basket placed in the centre of it. Around the blanket were small lamps hung off of long metal poles that were embedded in the ground. Trees stood over the little picnic setting creating a natural shelter, and hanging down on a piece of string from one of the branches, so that it spun gently over the setting, was a simple silvery coloured ring. Had it not been for the soft ambient light that the lamps had created Jiraya would not have noticed the gently twirling object as it caught the occasional reflection of the lights. She turned slowly to face her lover and gasped as he dropped to one knee before her. There was a small silence, in which Jiraya could hear the soft whistling of a breeze through the trees around them.  
"Jiraya... You mean more to me then I could ever express in words alone, and I have a lot more of those words now that I've met you. I can't explain how happy I am that you never gave up on me during those first weeks, and there isn't any other way that I think I could ever really show you how I feel about you, because you're the only one I have ever felt like this about. And I don't want to ever stop feeling this way. So..."  
Kai paused and looked at the ground, he needed a moment to prepare himself. He heard a loud sniff above him and looked up to see tears slowly falling down Jiraya's face. He took her hand and held it between both of his. He looked directly into her eyes and took a deep breath.  
"Will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?"  
"YES!"  
Jiraya threw herself onto Kai knocking him fully backwards so that she was lying on top of him. Her lips crushed against his, her arms wrapped firmly around him. Kai could feel the wetness of her cheeks against his, and also he felt something strange within himself. He could feel this warmth spreading throughout his body and he liked it. He couldn't compare this feeling to anything in the world. Again he could feel the wetness on his cheeks, but when he opened his eyes, he realised that Jiraya no longer had her face pressed against his own. Her head was on his chest, well away from his face. He moved his hand to his own eyes and realised that the tears were coming from him. He was crying. Kai was sure that he'd never cried before. Was this normal? Why was he crying? However, at that moment Jiraya raised her head and looked directly at Kai. He saw the happiness in her face and realised that crying was not a bad thing. Jiraya was happy and despite the tearstained face and the puffy red eyes, she'd never looked more beautiful. Kai pulled her down into a fearsome hug, and she responded with an even tighter hug. This was true happiness, and neither of them wanted to let it go.  
"Happy Birthday Jiraya." Kai whispered.

* * *

Thanks for reading! 


End file.
